


GODS AND GANGS

by Shiisuru



Series: GODS AND GANGS [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Partying, Poison, Poisoning, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisuru/pseuds/Shiisuru
Summary: Oraios is the son of Hades and Persephone,he just wanted to sneak out and see Dionysus in the party district... but nooo he just has to get caught and has to drool over his best friend and has to have fun.he was having fun but why is the room spinning?wait, what the hell is going on?(summary is trash, will fix this later)
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Apollo & Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus/Original Character(s), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: GODS AND GANGS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730686
Kudos: 10





	GODS AND GANGS

“Hades, where is my son?” Persephone walks into the family room, leaning over the back of the leather sofa that Hades is sitting on. Her arms snake around his shoulders as his head turns to look at his wife, a light eyebrow raises and he replies in an almost sickly sweet voice.

“Last I saw he was in his room, sulking that I wouldn't let him go out with his friends,” a quick change in his voice happens when he realizes where their son is. “I'm guessing he is not there anymore,” Persephone nods her head with a small smirk, standing up as light purple curls flow down her back.

“I caught him sneaking out... I wanted to ask you why, dear,” she presses a soft kiss to Hades cheek and pulls away completely from her husband. She runs fingertips along the smooth fabric of the furniture. Hades catches Persephone’s wrist at the last minute, guiding her body around the sofa so she is standing in front of him. The sleeves of her long flowy dress only just falling down her shoulders. Hades carefully places his hands along her hips, not too rough as if she would wilt like a flower. He props his chin on her stomach so he is lovingly gazing up at her, as she runs long fingers through white almost blue looking hair.

“My love, you are as gorgeous as the styx,” Hades smiles at his wife. Persephone goes to hold his chin gently, bending down slightly to capture his lips on her own, a smile is shared between them as they kiss. She moves her arms so they wind around her husband's neck and parks herself in his lap, her movements elegant and smooth almost like the ocean on a peaceful day. Persephone plops her head on Hades shoulder with a sigh.

“I swear that boy is giving me gray hairs,” Hades hums in response, closing his eyes and letting his arms wrap around the small waist that is the goddess of spring. They sit there for a moment until Hades starts to chuckle. “What are you laughing at darling?” Persephone asks, lifting her head up and tiling it at him in query. He laughs a bit louder before gaining his composure and answering.

“You caught him sneaking out?” he pauses “like out the window?” There's a toothy smile on his face as Persephone just rolls her eyes, scoffs and gently smacks him on the upper arm, causing no real damage. “Please love, I need to know...outside or inside?” she giggles at the gods playfulness and goes along with his questions.

“Actually, love, we were both outside. I caught him trying to climb over the garden fence, and looked like he almost got stuck in the trees. There was leave all in his hair …” she suppresses a smile “his face was pretty funny when i asked what he was doing too, i knew we couldn't stop him so i just told him to be safe and call hermes if he was staying at a friends or coming home,” Persephone lets the smile get the best of her and Hades kisses her once more.

“Always the responsible one, my pomegranate,” 

* * *

“Hey asshole!” a loud voice erupts from the crowd of people on the porch of the house, the loud music almost drowning it out. Oraios pulls a hand from his black denim pocket to wave back at Dionysus who is now pushing through the groups of people, a wine bottle in his hand. 

_ ‘Of course’ _

He sprints across the grass, stopping only once to catch his balance from a slight slip up from last night's rain. He comes barreling into Oraios’ chest, spilling some of his drink onto the concrete, nearly hitting Oraios’ deep blue suede hightops. Oraios sighs internally, thanking whomever might be listening for his shoes not getting stained.

“Hey , Dionysus,” he props Dionysus up by his elbows, talking slightly louder to reach his voice above the music because even from this length it’s loud and heart racing. Dionysus peers up at Oraios a crooked, drunk smile upon his lips. He slowly straightens his knees, keeping his hands on Oraios’ shoulders. Dionysus, being several centimeters taller, is quick to wrap an arm around his friend. No protest coming from Oraios. Even drunk Dionysus is surprisingly coordinated, Oraios notes. He thrusts the half filled bottle into Oraios’ spare hand, laughing loudly and pulling him to the house of other people partying.

“Dude I thought you wouldn't show up,” Dionysus slurs a bit. Oraios takes a large swig from the wine bottle, pausing briefly before going in for a second one. He sighs.

“Almost didn’t get to,” Dionysus looks at him with raised pink brows and a smug smirk. Oraios doesn’t seem to notice the look as he continues to wave his arms around during his rant. “Dad told me I was grounded, right?! Then when I tried to sneak out mom caught me halfway over the garden, I’m surprised she didn't get mad!” Oraios finishes with a dramatic sigh and another sip of wine. Dionysus glances down at his lips noticing the redish droplets left there from the bottle and swiftly back up to his eyes, he turns his head away, shaking it a bit to clear his brain. Pink curls falling out the band that’s holding them at the back of his head. 

“Man Mr. Hades like totally sucks,” he slurs. Oraios gives him a look of disbelief.

“Don't let him hear you say that, also he’s usually the one that lets me come over sooo…” Dionysus stops abruptly.

“Yeah you’re right, he’s actually pretty cool,” he concludes with a nod.

The duo climb up the porch steps that have a few people dancing and a young girl puking over the railing, Oraios throws out a quick ‘You good Nemesis?’ she only replies with a thumbs up. She must be telling the truth because only a second later she holds herself upright and continues talking with the people around her.

They eventually make it into the house, Dionysus keeping a tight grip on Oraios and Oraios on his bottle. There's a large crowd of people where the living room was previously, dancing and singing along to a new pop song Oraios doesn't know the lyrics to. Their bodies are lit up and shiny by the colourful LED’s and fairylights that are strung up throughout the room. In one of the corners there’s a game of “Suck and Blow” going on on the couch, in the other two people Oraios doesnt know are playing chess of all things, and Oraios swears he can smell everything. Dionysus claps him on the back and chuckles at his expression.

“Let’s go get a drink…” he yells over the music, dragging Oraios to the kitchen where all the drinks are laid out on the island, some scattered. Abandoned. Oraios lets Dionysus mix something together, trusting his friend for what he likes. In the meantime Oraios scores off the rest of his wine, placing it in the sink to be washed out and disposed of later. He may be at a party but his mom didn’t raise an asshole, when he turns there is a new cup thrusted into his hand. The condensation from the ice in warm air drips from it and Oraios almost drops the entire thing from how fast it was given to him.

“My own special concoction,” Dionysus winks, drinking from his own brand new glass. They chat for a while longer, just finishing off the last few sips of their drinks when a tall, curly red-head comes bouncing into the kitchen.

“Dio, there you are!” she pecks him on the cheek leaving some sparkly pink lipgloss in her wake. “We’ve been looking for you, hey Aios. Glad you could make it!” she turns to Oraios with a wave and a sway of her hips. He nods back at her in silent greeting.

“Hey, Ariadne. What do you mean looking for me?”

“To dance obviously...” she says as if it were the most simple thing. Dionysus makes a face that can only be described as ‘no way’ Ariadne grasps his bicep tightly before he could escape.

“Oh c’mon, you’ll dance too right, Oraios?” she asks him with a silent beg in her eyes.

“Sure,” he replies haphazardly. Dionysus’s ‘no way’ face turns into a ‘really dude?’ and Oraios just shrugs, mouthing “sorry” at his best friend. Ariadne squeals taking Oraios’s hand with her free one and pulling the two boys to the makeshift dance floor, their drinks forgotten like all the others. It takes a while for Oraios to get into the music as what’s playing isn't really his style and the alcohol hasn’t hit his system just yet, he can however see Ariadne swinging her head around with her hands in the air. He giggles slightly at Dionysus’ face, meeting his gaze Dionysus smirks and starts to jump up and down mimicking their other friends' movements. Oraios laughs louder doing the same thing. And the three of them are dancing.

* * *

He’s hot. Really hot. Hot from all the sweaty bodies pushing up against him but he can’t come to care as he is too drunk, too drunk to even notice that his jean jacket has somehow ended up on Patroclus - who is in a heated makeout session with Achilles. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the living room or what time it is but, he’s having fun dancing, well… if you call throwing your arms up and jumping, dancing. There seems to be a new drink thrusted at him every minute and they’re all starting to taste the same, at one point during the night he tosses his hands onto Dionysus’ shoulders and round his neck and they slow dance to ‘Somebodyelse’s by the 1975. The music is blaring through their eardrums not hearing anything else except the screams of a guy running into the house, looking frantic as he searches for someone. 

_ ‘Wait, screams?’ _

The boy eventually spots Dionysus and Oraios, quickly jogging over, pushing through others and accidently stepping on Ariadne's foot along the way. He grabs the pink haired boy.

“Dionysus, man…” he sounds out of breath and raspy. “You have to come outside, Nemesis is sick or something. Hurry!” he cries.

“Dude, what do you mean?”

“She just fell to the ground and started shaking!” he yells. Dionysus’s eyes widen, he slides out of Oraios’ hold. Oraios feels disappointed but guesses that there is something more important going on. Dionysus pulls Ariadne toward him.

“Go get The Gods!” she nods and runs off. As Dionysus is turned away, Oraios walks out to find another drink. He’s thirsty. Too thirsty, his mouth is dry and his throat hurts too much to even speak, he finds an empty glass on the counter and fills it with water from the tap. Taking a sip. Just as he’s turning back around he sees Dionysus and the guy leave out the front in a rush, when the door opens he can notice some people looking worried and a girl crying, only for it to close once again. Oraios shrugs it off and leans against the quartz countertop, his head is pounding. Not in a good way and not from the alcohol. He gently puts the cool glass to his forehead, keeping it there for a solid minute before removing it. Instead of rejoining the party turns the opposite direction and goes upstairs to find a quiet, empty room. He walks up the stairs and leans on the banister for support. Stopping suddenly he plops his head on the wall to control his nausea, making a small  _ thump _ that is still too loud to him. He breathes deeply. Once. twice. Regaining his composure he continues on his search. He opens the first door he comes across, silently thanking The Gods no one is inside. The room is Dionysus’s. Oraios quickly closes the door behind him to try and block out some of the noise coming from downstairs.There are popular band posters on the walls and a few shelves of personal items. He makes his way through the room with his eyes finding a polaroid of Dionysus and himself, it was one of the many summers they spent at the beach.

This one seems to be from last year when Oraios’ uncle finally let them drive the boat, the privilege getting taken away immediately when Dionysus convinced Oraios to see how fast they could go. In the end they looked for crabs and shells and when it hit sunset they took a picture just like the years before.

He smiles at the memory but all of a sudden has to stop when the picture starts to blur and the room begins to spin. Too dizzy to walk. He stands completely still for a moment, stomach churning, before he can say or do anything three things happen simultaneously.

Multiple screams erupt from the floor below him.

Dionysus bursts through the door, yelling Oraios’s name.

And Oraios drops to the ground, his body convulsing, lips turning blue, and tears running down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, this story have been in my head for about two years now so i wanted to see if others would like it.  
> please let me know if you want more or if you have any kind of constructive criticism.  
> next chapter-hopfully before the end of may


End file.
